


Black Feather

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Marriage, Angel Mating, Angelic Grace, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bullied Castiel, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Scenting, Souls, True Mates, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Crushing on your best friend might not be the best idea. But to fall in love with your best friend who is an angel is even worse. Because of course, Dean knows that Cas wants an angel mate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that English is not my first language and this is not beta read.  
> I am a sucker for ABO's and Wing kink fics. So here we go. Please tell me what you think. I am living for your comments. ^-^

Dean had to admit that playing in the sand with his little brother was boring.   
For a short time, it had been fun to make sand pies for Sam. The little boy smashed all of them with his little yellow shovel.   
But after more than an hour, it wasn’t so much fun anymore. He looked around the playground while Sam was diligently digging a hole in the sand.   
Dean noticed some boys noticed near the swings. They made quite a noise and Dean decided to take a closer look. He took his favorite red car with him.  
As he got closer, he noticed that two boys wanted to drag another boy off the swing.   
Wait!   
The boy on the swing was an angel. His feathers and hair were black and a bit shredded.   
Dean stopped with his mouth open. He had never seen an angel before, except on the TV.  
"Hey, little pup!" One of the boys shouted to Dean.  
But Dean ignored him. He could not take his eyes off the angel. And the angel stared back with his deep blue eyes.  
All of a sudden, Dean felt his car being torn out of his hand.  
"Never seen an angel, did you?" the bigger boy asked.  
"If you push the angel off the swing, you'll get your car back." The other laughed viciously.  
Dean swallowed.   
He loved his red car, but he could never be so mean and push someone off the swing, certainly not the little angel who looked at him so hopefully.  
Determined he pressed his lips together and shook his head as he bravely tried to swallow the tears.   
But he wouldn’t cry. Not in front of these silly boys and for sure not in front of the angel.  
Dean knew he had never seen anything more beautiful than the little angel on the swing.  
"Well, who sticks with angels doesn’t deserve a car." The bigger boy said mischievously and put Dean's car in his pocket.   
Then he and his friend ran away. With Dean’s beloved red car!  
Dean couldn’t believe he would never see his favorite toy again, but the angel's happy look made him feel a little bit better.  
"Thanks. I am so sorry they took your car." The angel mumbled.  
"It's okay."  
"You certainly liked the car very much."  
"Yes" Dean studied his shoes. He wasn’t able to hold back the tears any longer.   
Darn!

He knew the little angel was watching him and he was terribly ashamed of crying like a baby.   
All at once the angel took Dean's arm and put a black feather in his palm.  
"I know that this can’t replace your red car, but at the moment I have nothing but a piece of myself that I can give you. Maybe… maybe you like it. They say that angelic feathers can protect people. "  
Dean looked at the black feather in awe and ran his fingers over it.   
She was incredibly soft. A warm feeling started to spread in his chest. He knew it had to be something special to get an Angel Feather. With wide eyes, he looked at the angel.  
"It’s really for me?"  
The little angel nodded seriously.  
Dean closed his fingers around the precious present and beamed.  
"Thank you. It is beautiful. I'll take good care of it, "he whispered.  
"Cassie!"  
An older boy came running.  
"Cassie, we have to go home. Hey, who is your new friend? "  
"I'm Dean Winchester" Dean was a bit intimidated by the big boy with the serious look and the golden wings.  
"Dean helped me. Alastair and Crowley wanted to push me off the swing. They said the swings were not for angels. "  
"Again! Castiel, I'm sorry. Thanks, Dean. I am glad that you were there. These blockheads turn my brother's life into hell. " The older angel looked at Dean in a friendly way.  
"Are you going to go to school here as well?", The older boy wanted to know.  
"No, we're just visiting Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen here. I live in California. Tomorrow we will go back. "  
Dean recognized the disappointed look at the little angels face. To be honest, he was sad too. He would have loved to be his friend.  
"Oh! … pity, " Castiel mumbled, looking down sadly.  
"Dean! Dean, we have to go. Are you coming, sweetheart?"  
Dean knew there was no point in asking if he could stay any longer. Sam was only two years old and either hungry or tired. In both cases, it was time to leave, even if he did not want to. But something was telling him that he would see the little angel again  
"See you, Cas," Dean said, smiling at him before turning and running to his mother and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

You can’t be serious, Cassie. "Anna looked at her brother in dismay.  
Castiel kept his eyes on the ground.  
"I know it was crazy, but unfortunately it seemed right to me, he looked so sad when Fergus took the car away from him ..."  
“Oh, Cassie, Jo told me that Dean wears your feather as a pendant for eight years now and he does not even know what it means. Cassie, I am not sure if you thought about the consequences. You could get incredibly sick when he is not willing to groom your wings when the time comes. Damn, it could be dangerous for you if he rejects you without giving the feather back. "  
Castiel's shoulders sagged.  
Of course, he knew that it was a mistake to give the matingfeather away. But now it was too late.  
"And Jo told you that he really wears it around his neck?"  
"Damn, Cassie, one could think you wanted ... you know."  
Castiel didn’t answer. Did he really want Dean to keep it?  
"Oh no, Cassie, you know he's human, right?"  
Cas shrugged without looking at his sister.  
"Relationships between angels and humans are possible."  
"Damn it. You're in love with him. That will be cheerful when he attends Lawrence High this fall. "  
"What? Does Dean move to Lawrence? "Castiel's heart was beating faster. Anna smiled knowingly.  
The Winchesters bought the old house at the end of the street. Mr. Singer can no longer run the workshop alone since his accident. That's why Mr. Winchester decided to join the business.  
"Listen, Cassie, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Try your luck, but promise me that you will ask Dean to return the feather before your home-year in heaven if it does not work out. You can’t be without a mate forever just because you don’t want to ask him to give the feather back. Dean could marry someone else but you can’t. Not without the feather. And he certainly doesn’t even know it. "  
"I do not know if I can promise you that."  
"No, Cassie, you'll either go to heaven with your matingfeather or you don’t go because you are mated to Dean. Are we clear? So if you don’t say anything until then, I will. "  
Cas sighed. He knew that Anna was capable of doing so.  
At the moment he did not want to think about the stupid matingfeather.   
He was too excited that Dean would really move to Lawrence. Every summer, when the Winchesters were here, he and Dean were inseparable.   
He could not count how many times he had imagined that Dean would live entirely here. That he would have a best friend with whom he could meet after school to watch movies, read comics together, or just hang out.  
But what if Dean didn’t want to be his friend? Castiel knew he was kind of socially awkward.  
Jo told him that Dean was very popular in his school. Of course, he was very handsome and he was a football player.   
For sure, he dated the hottest cheerleaders. Dean probably wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Cas.   
Three weeks in the summer in a foreign city where nobody knew him was something else. In all these years, they never had any contact during the year, except Chrismas cards.  
Castiel did not manage to stop thinking the whole situation over and over. At the end of the third week, he was convinced that Dean would never want to be friends with him.   
Cas was an awkward loner. He had no friends except Charlie Bradbury and Meg Masters. So he tried to suppress his excitement over Dean's move as much as possible.  
Two weeks before school started again a big moving car parked in front of the house at the end of the street.   
Cas did not want to hope that Dean would visit him right away, but he didn’t succeed. He was on pins and needles.   
When the doorbell rang in the afternoon, he could only shake his head about himself. Of course, that would not be Dean. Why should he ...  
"Dean!"  
Even before he could recover from his surprise, he was already in a hug.  
"Cas, buddy! I can’t believe I'm here. You don’t know how many times I've imagined that we could not just see each other in the summer. "


	3. Chapter 3

Dean quickly felt at home in Lawrence. He found most of his new friends because of Cas or the football team.   
Especially Charlie became one of his closest friends. But the most important person in the two years he was living in Lawrence was Cas.   
They drove together to school and back home every day and in the afternoon they usually stuck together.   
Since Dean could think, Cas was one of the most important people in his life.   
The only thing that had changed was the fact that he could always see him now.   
The problem was that Dean fell deeper and deeper for his friend.   
For years, he was secretly in love with the angel, but now his crush was almost unhealthy. It was increasingly difficult to hide his feelings.   
Of course, he knew he had no chances. Cas was smart and funny and warmhearted. Most of all, he was gorgeous and an angel.  
So he was unattainable levels above him. Sometimes Dean wondered why Cas was even considering being friends with him.   
But he would not complain. He would take what he could get, even if that was just Castiel's friendship and not his love.   
However, sometimes that was easier said than done.  
When he came to the cafeteria, he saw Cas sitting at their usual place.   
But in front of him was another angel with huge red-brown wings.   
Balthazar!   
Dean saw Cas's blushed cheeks and knew the other angel was flirting with Cas once again.   
The painful burning in his chest did not come unexpectedly but all the more violently. He tried to ignore it as best as he could and sat down next to Cas.  
"See you then, handsome." Balthazar just said goodbye with a wink.  
"Do you have a date?" Dean tried to sound as uninvolved as possible.  
"Kind of" Cas shrugged and looked down at his plate.  
"Want to share with the class?" Dean could not hold back his curiosity.  
"He asked if he could court me on our homeyears," Cas whispered.  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked confused.  
"Unmated angels have to return to heaven for three years, to study in Metatron’s books and to ... and to find a mate."  
"Oh, I see" Of course! What else could it be? Dean finally had to accept that Cas would have an angel mate.   
But fuck did it hurt to think of Cas in a relationship with someone else.  
It was time to get over it. It was time to do something!  
"Hello guys" Charlie sat down next to them.  
"Dean, are you all right. "She frowned at him.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Why? "  
"I don't know you look .. you look pale."  
"I'm fine, Charlie. I'm just wondering if I should ask Lisa for a date. "  
Dean did not dare to look up. He was afraid that Charlie or Cas would immediately see through his lie.  
"Oh yeah. You should definitely do that. I think she likes you. "Charlie reassured him.  
"Yeah, maybe I should."

  
Like every afternoon, Cas came over after school to do their homework and watch Netflix afterwards. He was very quiet that day.  
"Something bothering you, buddy?" Dean asked after a while.  
"No, I ... yes, it is."  
"What's up, Cas?"  
“Would … would you mind changing the feathers… I mean…” Castiel stumbled.  
"What do you mean? Changing the feathers? "  
"I..when we were kids I accidentally gave you my matingfeather. I am not able to mate without it.   
So, if you give it back, I'll give you one of my other feathers? "Cas looked embarrassed.  
"What ... you ...Oh, I understand."  
Dean took the necklace and handed it to the angel. It felt so wrong to return the feather.   
Ten years! He was wearing Cas fucking matingfeather fort ten fucking years!   
And now he wanted it back.   
Dean knew why and it hurt so bad he had difficulties to breath.  
Cas wanted to rip another feather out of his wings, but Dean stopped him.  
"You do not have to, Cas. Let it be. I don’t need a replacement. "  
He felt his eyes fill with tears. Damn it! He would not start crying like a little baby.  
"Okay, buddy! I want to grab some coke. Do you want something else? "  
Cas shook his head. He seemed to be sad, but Dean didn’t want his pity.  
Feeling relieved to escape for the moment, Dean left the room and went downstairs.  
Sam was sitting at the kitchen table eating some fruitloops with milk. He looked up as Dean entered the room and frowned.  
"Everything OK?"  
"WHY DOES EVERYBODY FUCKING ASK ME IF I AM OKAY; TODAY? I AM FINE!”  
Sam raised his hands defensively.  
"Woah! All right, sorry. Wow, what pissed you off so bad? "  
“Nothing of importance.”  
“This is about Cas, isn’t it?”  
Of course, his clever brother would know. Dean had to laugh.  
“He wanted the feather back.”  
And without any further explanation, Sam knew.  
“Fuck! I am so sorry, Dean.”  
“Don’t be. It’s not like I ever had a chance. I always knew.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Are not you going to the party with Dean?"  
Anna looked at him in surprise.  
"Normally you two are like attached at the hip."  
"We meet there."  
"Oh wow, does Dean have a date? He always gave you a ride."  
Cas sighed. Since the day he asked Dean to return his matingfeather everything changed. Maybe for their friends, everything seemed to be the same, but Cas realized that his friend was withdrawing from him more and more.  
"Honestly, I don’t know, he didn’t offer to give me a ride and I didn’t want to push."  
Anna looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Everything okay with you?"  
Cas looked sad at his sister.  
"I’m not sure." He answered.  
Meg's parties were famous. For the fact that there was always alcohol, although none of them was actually old enough to be allowed to drink it.   
But she didn’t mind. When Cas arrived there, the party was already in full swing and the first people were already drunk.   
Meg's parties were also famous for their making out sessions. And indeed you could already see the first couples in dark corners messing around.   
Castiel was looking for Dean, hoping he would not find him with Lisa in some of these dark corners. He didn’t find Dean anywhere, but he found Charlie.  
"Hey, Cas! Did you just arrive? Dean, I think, is quite tipsy. " She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yes, I have just come. Where is Dean? I have not seen him yet. "  
Charlie glanced away and cleared her throat.  
"I ... I think he's upstairs and ..."  
"He's upstairs and messing around with Lisa. I see... "  
"No, Lisa and he broke up last week. Didn’t he tell you? "  
Actually, Cas should be happy that Dean was no longer with Lisa, but it hurt to hear that Dean didn’t tell him something important.  
"Oh. No ... he didn’t mention it ... "  
At that moment Dean came down the stairs. Next to him was Michael. They held hands. Dean's hair was completely dishevelled and his lips were red-swollen.   
Castiel knew immediately what they had done upstairs and if he wasn’t able to imagine that there was anything worse than seeing Dean with Lisa, he had to admit that he was wrong.   
Seeing Dean with Michael was a thousand times worse.   
That might be because Michael was a man and Castiel had told himself that he had no chance because Dean was into women.  
But Michael was not just a man, he was also an angel. The thought that the pair would mate and… and Deans soul would merge with Michael's graze... It made him feel sick. Not only did it cause nausea, Castiel felt panic rising in his chest. Something must have been visible on his face because Charlie rested her hand on his shoulder as a reassurance.   
Cas couldn’t take his eyes off the couple. Michael embraced Dean with one of his brown wings.   
The thought that Dean touched Michaels wings was hard to bear.  
To make matters worse, Dean seemed to have discovered him. The couple headed for him now.   
Charlie felt his tension and tightened her grip on his shoulder.  
"Hey Cas, I was already wondering if you would come," Dean greeted him.  
Cas didn’t manage to look Dean in the eye.  
"That's Michael, by the way. Michael, this is my buddy, Cas. "  
Buddy! Yes of course. Cas was not more for Dean. Although at the moment he was not sure if they even were best friends anymore.  
"Hey, Cas, nice to meet you."  
"Hey"  
Castiel didn’t really know what else to say. That Michael should take his dirty fingers from Dean? That he would like to pull all his feathers apart because his brown wings did not stop caressing Dean's arms?  
Thank God Balthazar arrived at that moment.  
"Hello, handsome! Here you are! Hey everybody. Cas, I was searching for you. Come on. Let's grab a drink."  
Only too happy Cas let himself drag away by Balthazar, away from Dean and Michael, away from the tension that recently prevailed between them.   
At that moment, he was glad that Meg was famous for not only offering coke at her parties.   
He would get drunk. Even though he was aware that this would not solve the problem. He just wanted to forget Dean for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like how things turn out between Dean and Cas. Please tell me what you think ^_^

"Good morning, Dean. Uh-oh! Sorry but you look like shit.   
Let me guess you just came down to get water and aspirin for you and Cas. "Sam gave Dean a knowing grin.  
"Wrong. I'll get water and Ibuprofen. Besides, Cas is not here. "  
“Cas is not here? "  
Dean could not blame his brother for being surprised.   
Cas always spent the nights at their home after parties.   
Except for the time when Dean was with Lisa.  
"Wow. What did you do to piss him off? "Sam wanted to know.  
"Why do you think I could have done something?"  
Sam's look was answer enough.  
Dean ran a hand over his face.  
"Honestly, I do not know it myself. Since he wanted the feather back, everything is ... "  
"Woa what? You had one of Cas feathers? That feather? "  
"If you mean his matingfeather, then yes, but as I already mentioned, he wanted me to return it.."  
"WHAT? Can you … What? Tell me more? "

After Dean had told his brother everything, he made a thoughtful face.  
"But why. I don’t understand. When Cas gave you the feather, he was six and surely did not know what he was doing.   
But all the years after that? He must have recognized his mistake after a while.   
Why didn’t he tell you then? Why did he want the back right now? That makes no sense to me at all."  
Dean poured coffee into a bowl and sat down next to Sam.  
"I really do not know Sam. I even don’t understand what’s the deal with the matingfeather. "  
"You have been friends with an angel since you were six years old and have never thought of informing you about angelic rituals?   
You can’t be serious, Dean. Ever heard of Google? "  
Sam jumped out of his chair.  
"Wait here!" he ordered.  
After a few moments, he came back with his laptop.  
"Well then, let's see what Wikipedia knows about this special feather."  
He typed the word into the search engine. Dean realized that Sam's eyes were getting bigger and bigger as he read through the text.  
"What is it?", Dean wanted to know.  
Sam took a deep breath.  
"Okay, so here it is. A mating feather is a special feather in the plumage of an angel. It is needed for the first step of the three-part mating ritual.   
The angel gives his matingfeather to his chosen partner. If the partner accepts, he gives back his own matingfeather.   
If the chosen partner is human, it can be replaced by a personal item.   
The subject must be of high emotional value to the person concerned.   
Um ... then there are some sexual details. In any case, the covenant is sealed with a union of their grazes or the Angelic graze and the human soul.   
This connection goes beyond death and cannot be solved. Wow, that’s … "  
"Yeah wow. That’s extreme. For eternity, hm. "  
Of course! Dean was ashamed of his childish behaviour. This was not just about a high school crush.   
This was about Cas's whole existence. His existence for eternity. Fuck! That was a damn long time.   
  
He had to talk to him. Of course, it hurt that he could never be with him that way, but if he didn’t do something now, he would lose Cas completely.   
And losing Cas was no option.  
"Thank’s Sam. You helped me a lot!"  
Dean hoped the Ibuprofen would work before he arrived at Castiel's house. His throbbing head nearly killed him when he ran up the steps to take a shower and get dressed.  
Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of Castiel's front door, ringing impatiently.  
Anna opened the door for him. Relieved, she looked at Dean.  
"Oh, God. That's thought transmission. I was just going to call you."  
She let Dean in the house.  
"Why?" Dean wanted to know surprised.  
"Cas needs you ... he ..."  
Panic rose in Dean.  
"Cas? What about him? Is something…."  
Dean was about to run up the steps to Cas room, but Anna stopped him.  
"Wait! Listen. Please don’t get scared. Cas is in a pitiable condition. You have to help him through his ... "She swallowed.   
Dean sensed that she was uncomfortable, but he didn’t understand why.  
Expectantly he waited until she finished the sentence.  
"... you have to groom his wings."  
"I have to… What? Why can’t he groom his wings alone?" Dean wanted to know completely baffled.  
Anna cleared her throat.  
"Um, no ... you can’t do it alone."  
"And why didn’t you or your parents help him?"  
She closed her eyes for a brief moment and shook her head as if she wanted to get an unpleasant picture out of her head.  
"You have no idea about angel biology, right? Believe me, if I tell you that this is not possible.   
At the moment, you really seem to be the only one who can help him.  
I will stay at Charlie's overnight and our parents are not at home all weekend. So you have the house to yourself. "  
Dean shrugged. Of course, he would help his best friend. Maybe this was a good possibility to show Cas how important their friendship was to him.  
"I am not sure if I understand what to do, but of course I will help him. He is my best friend."  
Relief was showing on Anna's face while she smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean was climbing up the stairs to Cas room, he smelled it the first time.  
A mixture of sandalwood, lily-of-the-valley and even a little hint of ginger. It was amazing!  
They never knocked at each other’s door but he couldn’t bring himself to go inside without knocking.  
“Come in” Cas answered with a raspy voice.

The light inside the room was dimmed because the curtains were closed. Cas lay on his bed and looked at him in surprise.  
His beautiful black wings were spread wide. He wore no T-shirt, so Dean could see beads of sweat glistening on the angel’s chest.  
His lower body was hidden under the covers. Dean wasn’t able to say if Cas was wearing pants or not.  
The thought that the angel could be completely naked under the blankets, paired with the sight of his naked upper body and this incredible scent, made Dean's rational thoughts vanish with a puff. Dean’s jeans became painfully tight and it was incredibly difficult to breathe. Fuck!  
„Dean? What… what are you doing here?“  
Cas raspy voice went directly to Deans groin.  
Jesus fucking Christ! Dean was barely able to contain himself not to jump his best friend!  
This was going to become a disaster if he wouldn’t pull himself together.

He should focus on the reason why he came here. He should tell Cas that he came to apologize, that he needed his best friend back, but he couldn’t form the words.  
All he was able to do was to stare at Cas, at his bare chest and his wonderful wings. Wings that looked so soft…  
“Dean…?”  
The smell was overwhelming now.  
Dean needed all his willpower not to close the distance between them and bury his fingers in Cas amazing black feathers…  
„Cas.. I… this smell…I can’t…“  
„YOU SMELL ME? That’s not possible.“  
“Oh God, Cas! This smell… it’s you?”  
It was so hard for Dean to focus on the conversation. He wanted to touch Cas wings so bad.  
“Dean, only mates are able to smell the wing oil of their partners.”  
“I don’t know what’s going on, but I assure you I can smell it….you. It smells like sandalwood and lily-of-the-valley and of ginger.”

Cas eyes grew big.  
“You are … you are really able to smell… all three components? Dean! Do you even realize what that means? “  
“Look… Cas… I don’t know what’s going on… I… I came here to apologize…”  
Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
“My behaviour after you wanted the feather back… I am sorry. I…it hurt… I don’t know.. but I…  
you are my best friend and I can’t lose you…and then I came here and Anna told me you need help with your grooming and… ”  
Cas took a deep breath.  
“Dean grooming is for mates.” He explained softly.  
“Oh! Maybe… maybe you should call Balthazar then… I should leave … I…, of course, you need your angel mate now.”

It was almost impossible for Dean to just turn around and leave the room, but he did.  
Fuck!  
Why did this hurt so much?  
He felt like dying inside.  
There was no possibility for him to hold back the tears but he didn’t care.  
This was pathetic! He was acting pathetic! He had to leave the house and this incredible scent and…

Suddenly he was pressed against the wall.  
Cas had followed him. Still, without a T-shirt only wearing grey sweatpants he was right in front of him invading his personal space and looking at him with stormy eyes.  
“Why the heck should I want Balthazar right now?” he growled.  
“Because…because he is supposed to be your mate, isn’t he?”  
The angel was so close, Dean could feel his breath. The scent was strong and so divine.  
Dean wasn’t able to stifle back a moan and he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Cas hands cupped Deans face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

Dean didn’t dare to meet Castiel's eyes. What must his best friend think of him? He was crying like a little baby.  
Oh, God! Could this become even more embarrassing?  
But Cas put one finger under Deans' chin to force him to look him in the eyes. Dean was surprised by the warmth and tenderness in the angels gaze.  
“No, he isn’t. And he never will be. Seems like I already have a mate, a true mate”, Cas whispered.  
And without any warning, the angel pressed his lips against Deans.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had kissed numerous women, but it never felt like this. Having Cas pressed against him, their lips slowly moving against each other.  
The warmth that spread in Dean's chest, was an uncommon feeling, but it felt so good.  
The way the angel's lips moved against his was literally breath-taking and the scent that enveloped them made his whole body heat up.

Cas hands slowly moved up, wiping away the last tears and pulled them closer to each other. Dean had to break the kiss, due to the lack of oxygen, but he stayed close, pressing their foreheads against each other. "Dean...I need...you. Please… you have to… have to groom my wings." Cas moaned.  
The blond boy didn't plan on wasting time, but the staircase wasn't really suitable for what they had planned.  
"Back to your room?"  
The angel nodded taking Deans hand and quickly leading the way.  
“Oh God! This is really happening. I am allowed to kiss my best friend”, Dean thought.

As soon as they entered the room, Dean noticed that the smell was even more intense than before and it turned him on. He wanted this. Fuck, he always had wanted it  
But he wasn't really sure what exactly he was supposed to do, all he knew was that the angel seemed to be really horny. Cas could sense the other's discomfort and took Dean's hands guiding them to his black wings.  
“Run your fingers through my wings and pull out the loose feathers. Will you do this for me?” Cas explained.  
Dean nodded and did as he was told picking up on it, slowly rushing over the beautiful black feathers, earning a desperate moan from the angel. Dean had never known how sensitive wings were.  
Slowly he ran his fingers through the soft black feathers again, pulling out the older loose feathers. Although he focused on grooming Castiel's wings, he was very much distracted by his moans. Seeing how his best friend shivered under his touch, enjoying the sensation it caused, was overwhelming. He had imagined watching Cas fall apart a million times, but reality was so much better.

It seemed like Cas decided that he shouldn't be the only one without a shirt and he reached for the hem of Dean's. The blond boy got the hint and dismissed it quickly, revealing his toned body, not giving the other boy time to admire it, before already leaning in for another kiss.  
This time Dean was a lot more demanding, dominating the kiss, while teasingly brushing over his best friend’s wings with his fingertips again and again. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough.  
"Dean, please...I need more…"  
Hearing Cas beg did incredible things to Dean. His jeans started to get uncomfortably tight.  
But he didn’t want this to be over to soon. He wanted to take his time and worship every inch of Cas' body. 

He trailed kisses down Castiel’s neck, finding the other's sweet spot quickly, sucking a mark. Cas hands found their way into the other boy’s hair, tugging on them, hoping Dean would cut the teasing.  
“Dean!”  
Cas took things into his own hands pushing the other boy back until they hit the bed and Dean sat on the edge. The angel straddled his lap, leaning down to connect their lips again, for a passionate kiss.  
While kissing, Dean took his sweet time to brush over every feather he could reach, before he buried his hands into the wings again, making Cas moan into the kiss.  
When Dean reached around Castiel's body and touched the base of his wings, he felt his fingertips getting slippery, dipping in a thick liquid. As soon as he reached that spot, he felt Cas hips rock against his and the bliss was vivid in the angel’s eyes.

"Fuck…Dean...this feels so much better than I ever imagined." He moaned, burying his head into the other’s nape. Dean smiled, satisfied that he had found the other's sensitive spot. Continuing with his action, he could feel his own erection getting really uncomfortable in his jeans when Cas continued to grind on him.  
Deciding that they were still wearing too much, Dean motioned for the other to get up and the angel obeyed, quickly yanking down his sweatpants, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything beneath. Dean bit his lips at the sight, seeing the other's erection, which was already leaking precum. Fuck! His best friend was so fucking handsome.  
Eagerly Cas reached for the Dean’s pants, opening his belt with shaky fingers, while the blonde boy trailed his fingers over the black wings, making it hard for the angel to continue.  
Finally, Cas was able to help Dean out of his pants, revealing the other's hard cock.  
“Dean! You are so beautiful”, the angel whispered in awe.

Cas straddled Dean’s hips and brushed their hard members together. Dean wasn’t able to stifle a moan at the sensation.  
"Dean please… fuck me. Please! I need you now!”  
The blond man didn't need more pleading. His hands were still sticky from brushing over the oil glands. Using it as lube he spread it over his cock, before moving his attention to the angel.  
He lifted Castiel's hips to get better access to the angel's buttocks. Using the oil again, he lubed his fingers, before brushing them over the other's hole, finally pushing two fingers in at once, making the angel groan, in pain but also in pleasure.

"Fuuck! Dean… move!" Cas breathed.  
Dean followed the order, starting to move his fingers, before adding a third one, scissoring the tight hole.  
"I want you!" Cas sad impatient, tugging on the youngers hair.  
Oh God! Seeing Cas fall apart because of him, was the most arousing thing ever. Even if he wanted to take it slow he knew this wouldn’t last long.  
Dean obeyed, removing his fingers. Cas immediately missed the sensation.  
Lifting his hips, Cas guided his entrance over Dean's cock, before slowly sinking down, until Dean was balls deep inside of him. They both moaned at the feeling.  
When Dean couldn't bear the other staying still, he rocked his hips upwards. Cas was totally lost in the pleasure and started to move his hips as well, riding Dean, who was steading his hips with one hand, while the other found it's way into Cas' wings.

Castiel's moans were nearly pornographic. Thank God they had the house to themselves.  
His best friends eyes were black when their gazes locked while Cas picked up the pace.  
Dean had sex before. A lot of sex, to be honest. But this was different. It wasn’t just sex. This was lovemaking, even if he would never admit it.  
They both knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

"Dean, I'll… I… come."  
"Oh Fuck! Yes! Come for me, baby!”  
Just a moment later, the angel came, crying out Dean's name when he spilled his cum all over his best friends stomach.  
Just the sight of Cas reaching his height and moaning out his name did it for Dean and he followed soon after, cumming inside of the angel.  
"Cas..." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh ... Cas!"  
Dean felt his mind shut down. There were only feelings.  
He felt the ecstasy of his orgasm but also something completely new. A warmth that spread deep in his chest, as if something inside him was touching his soul. Or rather, Castiel's graze would flow through his soul. It was like coming home. As if his whole being was waiting for this moment forever. Dean felt Cas, his graze, his wings lightly stroking his arms. He felt Cas's orgasm slowly fade. He felt an incredible sense of happiness building up in the angel and flooding Dean completely. Then everything went black for a moment.  
When he came back to live, he looked directly into Castiel's blue eyes.  
"Hey! I’m glad you are still with me."   
Cas ran his fingers gently through Dean's hair. There was so much affection in his eyes, Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach whirl around wildly.  
"What was that?" Although Dean had a rough idea, he wanted to know for sure.  
"That was our mating. Your soul and my graze have united and will now be connected for all eternity. I ... I hope you really wanted that ... "  
Dean wasn’t only able to hear the uncertainty in the angel's voice, he also felt it over the bond that was forming between them.  
Quickly he kissed Cas doubts away.  
"Of course I want it! It's everything I ever wanted. I ... I just didn’t think I could ever have it. I was sure that you wanted to have an angel mate. Someone who is equal to you. I'm just a normal human being, I ... "  
Castiel sat up vehemently and frowned at his mate.  
"Dean Winchester! Don’t you dare to talk yourself down. You are everything I ever wanted! I don’t know anyone who is as loyal as you or has a bigger heart. You're funny and smart and so incredibly hot. "  
Cas reached for the drawer in his nightstand and pulled something out.  
It was the chain with the matingfeather.  
"Would you give me the honor and wear it again?"  
Dean didn’t know why his heart suddenly began to hammer like a jackhammer. After all, they were already mates. Still, the matinfeather would show everyone that he belonged to Cas and vice versa. The thought made him incredibly happy. He nodded and Cas put it around his neck.  
Then the angel looked deep into his eyes.  
"This time we both know what it means," the angel mumbled and snuggled back into bed.  
Dean hid his face in Cas's neck.  
"I love you," he mumbled.  
Cas drew him close.  
"I love you too. I've always did."  
Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Cas's feathers. A slight shudder went through his best friend.  
"Do you want to sleep, or do you think your wings could handle a second grooming?"  
It was unbelievably exciting to see how dark Castiel's eyes immediately became.  
"Grooming," was his short answer, before he captured the lips of his mate with passion.

"And can you read Castiel's thoughts now?"  
For about an hour, Sam had already bombarded him with questions about their mating.  
"No of course not! But I can feel his mood, "Dean replied.  
"And how is his mood right now?"  
Dean cleared his throat. "Happy…"  
"Wow. You are really mates. After all this time. I have to admit that I started to lose faith."  
"Yes, I can’t quite believe it myself. But I have the matingfeather to remind me. "  
"Speaking of the feather. What's your mating gift for Castiel? "  
"Oh!" Dean had completely forgotten about this part and Cas hadn’t mentioned it either.  
"Don’t forget that it has to be something you own and that is extremely important to you. Something that shows how important your mate is to you. "  
Dean didn’t have to think long. There was no one who was more important to Dean than Cas. His family came close, but he knew his mate was above everyone. The only thing in his possession that mattered to him was his car.  
The Impala would represent how important Cas was to him.  
"Thanks, Sam. Sometimes you're good for something, bitch. "Dean teased his brother.  
"Jerk!"  
Laughing, Dean drove his baby to the garage. He wanted to make clear that everything was all right and he wanted to clean it up for the big moment.  
When he finished, he texted Cas.  
> Can we see each other? I have to show you something. <  
He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.  
> Yes! All day I felt how excited you are and I'm super curious what you want to show me. Are you coming over? <  
> Be with you in 20 minutes <  
Dean made it to Castiel's house in less than twenty minutes. Even before he could ring the bell the door opened and Cas pulled him into the house. Impatiently he pushed him against the wall and kissed him with a passion that took Deans breath away. For a moment Dean forgot why he was here. He hugged his mate and urged him closer. Cas was already hard. Dean couldn’t suppress a moan.  
"I missed you the whole day. Where have you been? "The angel wanted to know as they gasped for air.  
Suddenly Dean remembered what he had in mind. He carefully separated himself from his mate.  
"Okay, listen. Sam told me that it is common to return a mating gift if you accept the matingfeather. "  
Cas looked at him in confusion.  
"You are not an angel. You can’t give me a matingfeather. "  
"No, humans are supposed to replace the feather with something that matters to them."  
Castiel's eyes became curious now.  
Nervously Dean rummaged in his jacket pocket, fished out the key for the Impala and put it in the other boy's hand.  
Incredulous, Cas stared at him as he realized what his mate was up to.  
"Dean, I can’t accept that. You love your car. "  
Determined, Dean looked his angel in the eye.  
"Yes, I do and that's why it’s the perfect mating gift."  
He felt how overwhelmed Cas was and saw how his eyes filled with tears.  
"You don’t know how much I love you, Dean Winchester"  
"You gave me your mating feather. You bonded with me for eternity and through the bond, I feel that you really love me. I can’t imagine why you want me of all people but I am grateful. And I know that I would do everything for you. "

“I think I need a grooming. Now!” the angel informed his mate.  
And with a needy sigh, Castiel captured his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God! I finished it. I am so proud of myself ^_^  
> I really hope you enjoyed the fluffy ending.


End file.
